Here in your arms
by Mitchin Hatake
Summary: Cambié el Summary… ¿Quién dijo que el embarazo sólo es difícil para las mujeres?… Pobre, pobre Ninja Copia, con una esposa tan hormonal y de monstruosa fuerza… KakaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IN YOUR ARMS.  
**

* * *

Es difícil dormir cuando estás siendo asfixiado por dos fuertes brazos que te rodean, ¿Ne, Kakashi?… Sonríe, Ninja Copia, aún te falta mucho por disfrutar… KakaSaku.

* * *

_Wolas__ a todos(as) de nuevo!! _

_Aquí les traigo mi segundo fic KakaSaku. En realidad sólo iba a quedar en un OneShot, pero creo que serán dos capítulos más; es que se me ocurrió uno que sería en realidad anterior a éste, pero necesito escribirlo primero (:P). De cualquier forma, no afecta a la historia porque no tienen continuidad los capítulos entre sí; sólo sería una colección de OneShot's de un mismo tema… que descubrirán cuando lean éste… ¡Ja, ja! Ojalá me haya dado a entender._

_Muchas gracias a quienes se pasaron por mi historia anterior y me dejaron un review .… ¡ARIGATOOOO!_

* * *

Kakashi despertó sofocado. Su respiración le indicaba que llevaba mucho tiempo sin que el tan apreciado aire hiciera camino hacia sus pulmones.

Había escuchado que las personas podían sobrevivir días, o hasta semanas, sin agua o sin alimentos, así que se preguntó si él podría resistir tras una noche sin respirar… Cuando comenzó a ver puntitos de colores y sintió ése súbito mareo, se dio cuenta de que no sería tan afortunado.

Trató de liberarse de esa prisión en la que a veces se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta, pero que ahora, acortaba su tiempo de vida. Lo hizo de manera sigilosa; casi con miedo… más bien, muerto de terror; lo que menos quería era despertar a su posesiva y aprensiva celadora.

En cuanto se vio libre tomó aire en repetidas ocasiones; tantas hasta que creyó haber compensado el que había perdido por… ¡sólo Kami supo cuánto tiempo!

**-- Ya no quieres que te abrace, ¿verdad? – **Escuchó con pánico el famoso Ninja Copia, temiendo por su vida y notando que era encendida una lámpara de noche, iluminando la habitación; lo que hacía más siniestro el momento.

Lentamente giró su rostro para encontrarse con dos ojos del color del jade… dolidos y con claras muestras de próximas lágrimas… Tragó. ¿Ahora que iba a decir? Tenía que pensar en algo bueno… ¡Aún era muy joven para morir!

Pensó en decir que sólo quería que ella lo abrazara sin usar su monstruosa fuerza; pero lo descartó de inmediato. No, definitivamente él era la peor persona del mundo para inventar alguna excusa creíble. Carraspeó.

**-- Por supuesto que quiero que me abraces, Sakura-chan… es sólo que… que… – _¡_**_Piensa Hatake, piensa!, ¡Demuestra por qué te llaman el Ninja Genio! _– Se dijo el peliplateado intentando encontrar valor. La desesperación en la enfadada, y más importante aún; fuerte y letal Kunoichi, hizo que el Shinobi pensara lo más rápido posible, como nunca en su vida… Sonrió, acababa de ocurrírsele algo. Lentamente llevó su mano derecha al estomago de su ex alumna. **– Pensé que abrazándome, así, no estarías muy cómoda; ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¡Je, je!**

La risa nerviosa se congeló, junto con su sangre, cuando notó dos lagrimitas cayendo por las mejillas de la ojiverde y ella mirando hacia abajo, tristemente… Kakashi quiso arrinconarse en algún lugar de la habitación y suplicar clemencia, pero, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, se atrevió a subir su temblorosa mano hasta las mejillas de la Kunoichi; intentando limpiar esas lágrimas.

En cuanto Sakura sintió el contacto masculino, abrió los ojos de tal forma en que el Ninja Copia creyó que el Kyuubi nunca estuvo dentro de Naruto, si no, en la Médico.

Kakashi no supo lo que pasó, sólo se dio cuenta que de repente su cara estaba enterrada en una almohada, con Sakura montada en su espalda, mientras ella le aplicaba una fenomenal llave… La habría felicitado si no fuera por el hecho de que le dolía endemoniadamente el brazo izquierdo… casualmente el que ella retorcía sin piedad.

**-- ¿¿Me estás llamando gorda, estúpido?? – **Preguntó de manera nada amable la discípula de Tsunade. **-- ¡¡Te recuerdo que esto es tu culpa, imbécil!! – **Gritó haciendo que Kakashi pensara que había sido poseída por algún Oni; ésa no era la linda Sakura que conoció. Se iba a patear a sí mismo por haberla despertado.

Cuando sintió que ella ejercía más presión contra su brazo, se apresuró a responder.

**-- ¡No, no, no, Sakura-chan, tú eres hermosa… eres preciosa! – **Exclamó deseando que la cama se abriera y lo tragara.

La Kunoichi bajó de la espalda masculina, dejando libre de dolor al portador del Sharingan.

Kakashi agradeció a los cielos seguir con vida, y se felicitó a sí mismo al ver a la ahora muy tímida y sonrojada Sakura, que colocaba una mano en sus labios mientras sus ojitos verdes brillaban, ilusionada.

**-- ¿De verdad?, ¿Piensas que soy hermosa? – **Preguntó la "delicada" mujer de cabellos rosas.

**-- **_No hables, así no arruinarás las cosas. _**– **Se aconsejó mentalmente el peliplateado. Asintió al mismo tiempo en que sonreía amablemente.

**-- ¡Ji, ji!… ¿Eso quiere decir que aún me amas? – **Volvió a preguntar la Kunoichi sin atreverse a mirar a su pareja, sólo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

El hijo del "Colmillo Blanco de Konoha", deseó morir… ¡esa pregunta requería de su capacidad del habla!… ¡Y él estaba negado para decir algo bueno en el momento oportuno!

**-- Te amo muchísimo, Sakura-chan. – **Respondió jurando que si todo salía bien, cumpliría alguna manda a Kami.

**-- ¡¡Yo también te amo, Kakashi!! – **Gritó la ojiverde mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su ex Sensei.

El Ninja Copia dio un inadvertido suspiro; no había arruinado sus propios avances al hablar.

El calor subió a su rostro cuando notó la boca de su mujer exigiendo la suya; de manera seductora.

Kakashi inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo contra sí… Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvieron _juntos, _¡y todo por los miedos de Sakura!… Ella, como Médico, debía saber que no había ningún riesgo si se demostraban su amor.

El peliplateado dejó de pensar en todo cuando notó que ella abandonaba su boca para besar ardientemente su cuello. ¡Cuánto había extrañado estar así con ella!… Lanzó hacia atrás su cabeza para facilitar el acceso a su piel.

**-- Sakura. – **Dijo en un tono de voz más parecido a un ronroneo que al habla humana. Acarició lentamente la delgada espalda femenina… bajando, bajando, bajando.

**-- Bueno; ya me voy a dormir… tengo mucho sueño. – **Confesó la médico sonriendo alegremente y separándose del acalorado cuerpo masculino. Se enredó en las sábanas y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada; dándole la espalda al Shinobi.

Kakashi parpadeó dos veces… y dos veces más… ¿Qué demonios había pasado?… Se incorporó ligeramente de la cama soportando su peso con sus brazos… ¿Y Sakura?… Miró hacia su lado derecho… ¡Ah! Ahí estaba… Y apunto de dormirse… ¿Lo había seducido y ahora lo dejaba… así?

Parpadeó de nuevo.

Suspiró abatidamente.

Miró su _muy despierta _entrepierna… con compasión… más bien con lastima.

¡¡Se iba a volver loco, maldición!!

Arrastró su mirada hacia el cuerpo que descansaba despreocupadamente en su cama. ¿Y si intentaba que Sakura volviera a la "acción"?… Rió escalofriantemente; eso sería asegurar su muerte.

Se incorporó de la cama… necesitaba una ducha de agua **muy **fría para calmar esos impulsos. ¿Qué había hecho mal en su otra vida?

**-- Kakashi, quiero ramen. – **Declaró la pelirosa sentándose en la cama. El aludido la miró con sus ahora ojerosos ojos. ¿Por qué, ella, tenía que usar ése bonito gesto de cachorrito abandonado?, ¿Cómo iba a poder negarle algo así?… Quizás si trataba de que entendiera la situación.

**-- Sakura-chan, son las cuatro de la mañana; no creo que esté abierto ningún puesto de ramen. – **Intentó explicar el peliplateado lastimosamente… Tal vez la compasión jugara a su favor.

La Médico frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, el Ninja Copia supo que lo que seguía no iba a ser nada bonito… para él.

**-- Me parece que no me expliqué bien, Hatake… ¡Tu hijo y yo queremos ramen ahora mismo! – **Sentenció la Kunoichi imperiosamente. De una forma increíblemente ágil, llegó hasta el sorprendido cuerpo del Ninja Genio y tomándolo por el cuello de su pijama, acercó sus rostros. **– Ahora, se un buen padre y… ¡¡Consigue ése maldito ramen!! – **Gritó mientras notaba que su esposo desaparecía, asustado, después de un sonoro "Puff" y una cortina de humo.

Ya más tranquila volvió a recostarse en la cama. Esperaba no dormirse mientras el peliplateado regresaba trayendo ése antojo nocturno… pero… tenía… tanto… sueño.

Se durmió.

Kakashi apareció fuera de su casa. Miró a la izquierda y después a la derecha… ¿Dónde demonios encontraría ramen a ésas horas?… Se rascó la nuca.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pensando que esos repentinos cambios de humor; producto de las disparatadas hormonas de Sakura, iban a terminar mandándolo a un psiquiatra un día de esos… o una madrugada, como en ése momento.

Dejó caer derrotado sus hombros… ¡Y todavía faltaban seis meses para que su hijo decidiera dejar de volver loca a su Madre y saliera al mundo!… Tembló muerto de miedo; lo que le faltaba por recorrer.

Bueno… si su hijo heredaba los ojos de Sakura; todo su sufrimiento valdría la pena.

Y si aprendía a hacer un Jutsu a temprana edad; podría olvidar los gritos, regaños, golpes, patadas, mordidas, insultos, amenazas, y demás, que Sakura usaba contra él durante su embarazo.

Además, si era varón, bien podría llamarlo Sakumo, u Obito… Sonrió. Sabía bien que Sakura no se opondría a ése deseo… Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería nombrarlo como su Padre; sólo por respetar el orden de aparición (y desaparición) de ellos en su vida… Tendrían un segundo hijo, así ninguno se sentiría ofendido cuando volvieran a verse, y no patearían su futuro trasero muerto.

Y si era una niña, ¡ojalá tuviera el mismo carácter de su Madre!… con todo y lo loca, e histérica que podía ser.

Rió alegremente, dos Sakura's sería lo mejor que podía pasarle… Después de todo, ésa mujer; **su** mujer, le acababa de demostrar que podía hacerlo pasar por todos los sentimientos humanos en tan sólo unos minutos… algo que nunca creyó poder experimentar… algo que pensó sería una vulnerabilidad y que ahora le daba muchos motivos para luchar; con más fuerza.

Levantó el rostro y caminó más rápido. ¡Iba a encontrar ese maldito ramen inmediatamente!… Ya quería regresar a su casa, acomodarse entre los sofocantes y fuertes brazos de su ex alumna para que lo volviera loco, pero… que nunca dejara de hacerlo sentir todas esas emociones que alguna vez creyó inservibles.

Esos meses en prisión, hacía ya algunos años, y por haber "seducido" a una menor; habían valido la pena… tan sólo por saber que hasta que muriera, nada ni nadie lo arrancaría del lado de su adorada Kunoichi, la Madre de su hijo… o hija… su desquiciada flor de cerezo; la mujer que amaba a pesar de que medio Konoha siguiera oponiéndose a su relación.

Sí, Hatake Kakashi tenía una muy buena vida; mejor de lo que alguna vez soñó con tener. Y si morir asfixiado, por uno de los fuertes abrazos de su mujer, era con lo que tenía que pagar; lo haría mil y un veces gustoso… Pero por lo pronto sólo conseguiría ése platillo que exigía su antojadiza pelirosa, y después, dormiría un par de horas acurrucado en los brazos femeninos que tanto adoraba.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me._

_Whispers: "Hello, I miss you quite, terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else I could be… _

_but here in your arms._

_Pues tú eres la única, la única que miente cerca de mí._

_Susurro: "Hola, te extraño un tanto, terriblemente"_

_Me enamoro, me enamoro de ti repentinamente._

_Ahora no hay otro lugar en que el pudiera estar…_

_pero aquí en tus brazos._

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí Espero que les haya gustado._

_Éste OneShot, como se pudieron dar cuenta, estuvo inspirado en una canción que tiene el mismo nombre que el del fic, es de 'HelloGoodbye' y se llama 'Here in your arms'… Ésa canción me pone de buen humor _

_Espero no tardar en escribir el OneShot siguiente (¿o anterior por lo que se saldrá? ¬.¬) en fin, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible _

_De cualquier manera me gustaría saber si quisieran más OneShot's del tema del embarazo de Sakura y Kakashi, ¡Ja, ja! Yo tengo contemplado dos más, pero creo que podrían ser un poco más… Mmm, no sé :P, siempre enfocándose al humor._

_Un saludo a todos(as) junto con un besazo enorme, y chicas amantes del KakaSaku, ¡No nos dejemos vencer!, ¡Saturemos de KakaSaku a todos nuestros conocidos! :P_

_¡¡Ja ne!!_


	2. SINTOMAS

**SINTOMAS.**

Cambié el Summary… ¿Quién dijo que el embarazo sólo es difícil para las mujeres?… Pobre, pobre Ninja Copia, con una esposa tan hormonal y de monstruosa fuerza… KakaSaku.

_Holaaaaaaa de nuevo!!_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews para el primer One-Shot de "Here in your arms", me emocionaron enormemente._

_Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que he estado muy ocupada (Y yo que creí que iba a tener vacaciones )… De verdad: PERDÓN!!!!!!!! Anduve más de un mes fuera de mi ciudad trabajando, y para colmo no me llevé mi computadora. Lo bueno es que se me ocurrieron varios OneShot's KakaSaku. Pronto estarán arriba, sólo tengo que pasarlos de mi cuaderno a Word :P_

_Aquí está la segunda parte de "Here in your arms", que en realidad sería anterior al One-Shot pasado, pero no afecta a la continuidad de la serie. _

_En ésta parte aparece Sasuke. Digamos que pasó algún milagro, olvidó sus intenciones contra Konoha y todos viven felices y contentos :P… Sé que lo que dice Naruto es muuuuuy bobo, pero no pude resistirme a que lo dijera :P_

_Nada del mundo de Naruto es mío. Pero tengo un bonsái al que llamo Mr. Ukki (Como la plantita que tiene Kakashi :P) y por la que espero no me demanden._

_Un besazo a todas. _

**SINTOMAS.**

Kakashi prácticamente se estaba arrastrando así mismo para regresar a Konoha. La misión a la que había sido asignado días atrás no había sido tan difícil y mucho menos riesgosa, pero, ¡demonios! Se sentía tan cansado y… ¿raro?

Se detuvo un momento cuando notó algo desafortunadamente familiar. Respiró profundamente, colocó su mano derecha sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano intentando mantener el equilibrio que había perdido por culpa del decimo mareo que experimentaba en ése día.

**-- ¿Qué me está pasando? – **Se preguntó ligeramente angustiado.

Él era un hombre con una excelente y envidiable salud… Vale, sí, obligatoriamente tenía que asistir a revisiones con el médico; sólo cuando era herido por algunos kunai, jutsu o shiuriken, que, "accidentalmente" se estrellaban contra su cuerpo por culpa de algún estúpido enemigo. Pero la realidad era que él casi nunca se enfermaba por algo que pudiera ser considerado como normal, así que su extraño estado de salud no sólo le causaba molestias, sino, desconcierto.

Giró su cuerpo y resbaló la espalda por el tronco del árbol que le había ayudado a no besar el piso. Cerró los ojos cuando se sentó. Atrajo ambas piernas contra su pecho inhalando y exhalando aire. Nunca se había sentido tan… ¡Cualquiera que fuera la definición para expresar su estado de salud!

Llevó una mano hacia su enmascarada boca cuando tuvo la desagradable sensación de que su estomago quería regresar su almuerzo. Afortunadamente para el Ninja Copia, ésa sensación pasó rápidamente sin ninguna consecuencia… err… visible, inmediatamente miró al cielo y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

A él siempre le gustaba pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría y ésos tontos malestares no serían la excepción.

Casi un mes con inexplicables dolores de cabeza que le taladraban el cerebro, diez días sin poder probar gran cosa pues casi todo le daba asco; sobretodo los sabores dulces, mareos al por mayor, ésa fuerte necesidad por dormir todo el tiempo… ¡Nada tenía sentido, maldición…!

Quizás comió algo que dañó su estomago y con ello su tranquilidad.

Se levantó con dificultad; tenía que regresar lo más rápido posible a Konoha. Cualquiera que fuera su malestar sería aliviado, pues tenía de su lado a la segunda mejor Médico de la Villa… Y estaba esperándolo en su casa… la casa de ambos; el bonito hogar del matrimonio Hatake.

**-- ¿Estás segura, Shishou? – **Preguntó alegremente una conocida pelirosa. Su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos verdes brillaban con ilusión.

Tsunade sonrió al ver la respuesta de su discípula cuando ella le dio… _**ésa**_… noticia. La verdad es que no esperaba que lo tomara tan bien.

**-- ¡Por supuesto, Sakura! Estoy segura… – **Confirmó colocando un codo en su escritorio mientras recargaba en la mano su mentón, acercando su rostro al de la joven Kunoichi que irradiaba alegría. – **Lo que me extraña es que, **_**tú**_**, no lo hayas notado. – **Agregó la Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Sakura levantó la ceja derecha extrañada, después encogió los hombros despreocupadamente.

**-- Bueno, es que no he tenido ningún tipo de síntoma… sólo algunos antojos. – **Respondió recuperando su sonrisa. La noticia que le había dado su querida maestra, ameritaba que estuviera feliz como nunca en su vida. Rápidamente se levantó de su silla y abrazó efusivamente a la Ninja Rubia. – **Tsunade-sama, muchas gracias por atenderme. Tengo que irme, debo preparar todo para contarle a Kakashi… – **La ojiverde se sonrojó ligeramente, pero continuó hablando. – **Regresa hoy. – **Declaró felizmente. Ya quería ver el rostro del peliplateado cuando le diera la gran noticia… Bueno, lo vería si él no utilizaba su máscara.

Tsunade estaba un tanto mortificada por algo que acababa de descubrir, así que sólo asintió a su discípula y la observó salir disparada de su oficina.

Giró su silla hacia los rostros de los Hokage; el símbolo principal de Konoha.

Si Sakura no tenía síntomas, entonces, sólo podía haber una persona que los tuviera… el Padre de la criatura que estaba creciendo en el vientre de la Kunoichi.

Tsunade rió burlonamente y se levantó de su silla, dispuesta a salir de la oficina y comprar cualquier cosa que le diera la perfecta excusa para ir a la casa de los Hatake; como una tarta de regalo… ¡Por nada del mundo se iba a perder el rostro del Ninja Copia cuando se enterara que iba a ser padre en ocho meses!… y mucho menos si él tenía los infernales síntomas de un embarazo en las primeras semanas; algo que pasaba comúnmente en los hombres muy unidos a sus esposas, y que no le extrañaba a la rubia después de recordar todos los problemas por los que ellos tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos. Como el hecho de haber sido señalados por la sociedad de Konoha, a tal grado que el consejo tuvo que intervenir sentenciando a Hatake a tres meses en prisión… Injustamente, desde su punto de vista.

La Rubia negó con la cabeza.

Sí, ella misma le había hecho ver a Kakashi que si algún día lastimaba a su querida alumna, le desprendería lentamente cada uno de los huesos que formaban su estructura ósea; pero, en realidad, ¿qué era en el mundo de los Shinobi la edad?… Nop, nada importante; podrían morir en cualquier momento. Así que la decisión de esos tontos consejeros, en el pasado, había logrado que Konoha tuviera a una Hokage más irritable y aún más aficionada al Sake… algo a lo que nadie quisiera enfrentarse.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, alejando los malos recuerdos y algunas culpas que le generaban el haber sido cómplice de su alumna, para que pudiera ver a Hatake tras los barrotes… ¿No tenía nada de malo haber permitido que Sakura se transformara en ella misma, en la Hokage, o sí?

Tomó una copa de sake antes de salir completamente de su oficina. ¡Bah!, para qué preocuparse por el pasado.

Sonrió. Quizás podía llamar a Naruto, a Sasuke, y a varios de la aldea; entre todos podrían convencer a Sakura para preparar una fiesta sorpresa, de "Bienvenida", al Shinobi enmascarado y así todos verían su reacción.

La rubia sonrió pensando en organizar ella misma una apuesta. Tenía una idea muy clara de lo que iba a ocurrir en casa de los Hatake y ésta vez no iba a perder… estaba segura.

**-- ¡¡Sakura-chan!!, ¡¿Ésa cosa no va a comerte por dentro, 'attebayo?! – **Preguntó un preocupado rubio, señalando con su dedo índice el aún vientre plano de la Médico Ninja y demostrando por qué, muchas veces le decían "cabeza hueca."

La pelirosa frunció el ceño y le regaló un golpe a su amigo, directo en su dorada cabeza.

**-- ¡¡Naruto, baka!!, ¡¡Es mi bebé, no "**_**ésa cosa"**_**!! – **Reprendió la futura Madre amenazando al portador del Kyuubi con un puño en lo alto. Una vez que recordó la tonta pregunta que él le había hecho, decidió volver a golpearlo. – **¡¡Y no es un fenómeno para que me coma por dentro!!, ¡¡Idiota!!**

**-- ¡¡Aww!! – **Se quejó Uzumaki una vez que cayó al piso sobando su cabeza. Su novia, Hinata, pensó en que si alguna vez la vergüenza se alejaba de ella, le explicaría a Naruto que los bebés no se comen a sus Madres… al menos no en el mundo humano.

**-- Mhp. Con el Padre que tiene **_**ésa cosa**_**, nadie puede asegurar que no nazca algún ser extraño. – **Secundó el pelinegro más odiado o amado de la villa, ligeramente celoso porque su amiga y compañera de equipo pronto tendría lo que él no había logrado desde su regreso a Konoha; concebir un descendiente. Cuando notó la peligrosa mirada de la Kunoichi, puesta sobre él, decidió agregar más leña a la hoguera. – **Porque su Padre sí es Kakashi, ¿na?**

**-- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!, ¡¿Qué soy una ramera?!… ¡¡Sasuke-teeme!! – **Gritó la "delicada" Señora Hatake, haciendo alusión al apodo que Naruto tenía reservado para el último de los Uchiha y golpeándolo tan fuerte como al futuro Hokage.

Sakura miró hacia el piso, en donde dos de sus mejores amigos estaban revolcándose del dolor que ella misma les había producido. Colocó las manos en los costados de su cintura y suspiró frustrada.

Claro que quería compartir su alegría con ellos, pero no creía justo que Tsunade les hubiera dado la noticia de su embarazo sin consultárselo antes. Para Sakura, primero tendría que haberse enterado la otra parte que había hecho posible el estado que tendría en los próximos ocho meses; Kakashi.

Miró un momento a su alrededor. Se estaba preparando una pequeña reunión con los amigos más cercanos al matrimonio Hatake. Sólo con Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, Gai, Rock Lee, Sasuke e Ino; quién aún seguía tras el pelinegro sin lograr nada.

La pelirrosa se sentía ligeramente incomoda; ella quería darle la noticia a su esposo sin que tantas personas estuvieran viéndolos… Tenía que hacer algo para echarlos de su casa sin parecer grosera.

**-- ¡¡Frentona!!, ¡¡Ya viene tu sexy-anciano!! – **Gritó la chica Yamanaka despegándose de una ventana por donde había visto al peliplateado más esperado de la noche, caminando extrañamente hacia su casa; como si estuviera herido de muerte.

Bueno, al menos la Quinta había tenido razón; Kakashi iría primero con Sakura y después entregaría su reporte.

-- _Demasiado tarde_ – Pensó la Médico Ninja cuando vio esfumarse sus oportunidades para alejar de su casa a sus amigos.

Mientras todos se escondían para darle una sorpresa al Ninja Enmascarado, Sakura corrió detrás del sillón al mismo tiempo en que le reclamaba a su mejor amiga por la forma en que había llamado a su esposo. Kakashi no estaba viejo, su cabello era plateado, no canoso… Pero no iba a desmentirla acerca de lo sexy que ése Shinobi, en particular, era; sobretodo cuando no tenía un pedazo de tela ocultando su: "¡Oh-Gracias-por-tus-maravillas-Kami!", precioso rostro.

Sakura miró intrigada a una sonriente "Ino-puerca", ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer con todas esas cuerdas?

Cuando Kakashi entró a su casa sin una gran cantidad de chacra en su cuerpo y éste doliendo como si hubiera sido golpeado despiadadamente, descubrió que no existía ningún tipo de luz que iluminara el lugar… Eso era raro, Sakura ya tendría que estar ahí. Ella sabía que regresaría ése día de su misión.

Colocó una mano en su nuca. ¿La falta de la pelirosa en su hogar significaba que tendría que ir al hospital?, ¿el que ella no estuviera quería decir que tendría que regresar sobre sus cansados y enfermos pasos?… ¡¡Nada más imposible!!… Sobretodo considerando su fobia a los hospitales.

Bajó su mochila al piso y con un puntapié cerró la puerta tras su espalda, dispuesto a esperar a su Kunoichi favorita, descansando, mientras leía su infaltable Icha Icha.

**-- ¡¡SORPRESA!! – **Escuchó el famoso Ninja Copia mientras las luces eran encendidas y revelaban muchos rostros que le resultaron familiares. ¿Qué demonios hacían todos ellos en su casa?, ¿y por qué estaban tirando, sobre él, serpentinas junto con pequeños papelitos de colores que revoloteaban en el lugar?

**-- ¿Mmm?… ¿Yo? – **Saludó de manera insegura el enmascarado sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer o cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar. ¿Por qué demonios no los había detectado?… Oh, sí, casi no tenía chacra.

**-- ¡Mi eterno rival!, ¡¡Que la flama de la juventud se apodere de ti en éste hermoso día en el que, las buenas noticias, rondan por la hermosa villa de Konoha!!… ¡¡Yosh!! – **Declaró el siempre optimista Ninja con extraño peinado y muy pobladas cejas, mientras un diente resplandecía y levantaba su dedo pulgar.

Rock Lee observó a su ex Sensei como si estuviera en presencia del mismísimo Kami-sama. Sus palabras eran tan hermosas y conmovedoras que pronto le hicieron ver olas estrellándose contra una bella playa al atardecer.

**-- Gai-sensei. –**

**-- Lee. –**

**-- ¡Gai-sensei! –**

**-- ¡Lee! –**

**-- ¡¡Gai-sensei!! –**

**-- ¡¡Lee!! –**

**-- ¡¡GAI-SENSEI!! –**

**-- ¡¡LEE!! –**

Kakashi miró extrañado a su "eterno rival" y al clon de éste, abrazándose de manera efusiva y profundamente conmovidos. Rascó su mejilla derecha mientras su cerebro intentaba funcionar para que entendiera las palabras del Shinobi más "juvenil" del mundo entero… el segundo era Lee.

**-- Gai, ya es de noche. – **Aclaró el peliplateado al recordar eso del "hermoso día" proclamado por Maito, además ¿qué había de hermoso cuando él estaba sintiéndose tan terriblemente enfermo?… Y ¿en donde estaba Sakura? Tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Antes de que el Ninja de cejas pobladas pudiera rebatir, una mancha rubia llegó hasta el enmascarado Ninja, maestro de más de mil Jutsu.

**-- ¡¡Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!!, ¡¡No puedo creerlo, felicidades, dattebayo!! – **Gritó un "más-emocionado-que-de-costumbre-Naruto" mientras apresaba, literalmente, a su ex sensei entre sus brazos.

Demasiada invasión a su espacio personal, pensó Kakashi. Con una mano en la frente de Naruto intentó separarlo de su cuerpo. Sólo si se llamaba Hatake Sakura tenía derecho a abrazarlo.

**-- Naruto, ¿podrías soltarme?** – Solicitó el peliplateado de la forma más amable que podía fingir, pero con el rubio pegado a él como si fuera una sanguijuela, no era tan fácil.

**-- Lo siento, Sensei. – **Respondió el portador del Kyuubi soltando a su ex maestro.

Cuando Tsunade les había dicho que Sakura estaba embarazada, el rubio no había podido evitar sentirse un poco culpable al recordar cuando la Kunoichi pelirosa y Kakashi habían declarado públicamente que eran una pareja.

Su reacción no había sido la esperada… ¿o tal vez sí?… Pero ése: "¡¡Ewww!!, ¡¡Que asco!!", que expresaba todo su sentir, sería recordado hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sobretodo cuando Sakura estrelló su cabeza contra un muro por haberse expresado en ésa forma de su relación.

Las pruebas de ése hecho quedarían por siempre ahí, plasmadas con la cara de Naruto en la desafortunada pared que inmortalizaba la declaración del rubio… y su terrible expresión de dolor.

Naruto utilizó sus mejores ojos cachorrito abandonado. A pesar de su temor porque _ésa cosa_ se comiera a su amiga por dentro, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado.

**--¡¡Pero es que…!! -- **Volvió a declarar el emocionado rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

Kakashi, al notar la intención de Naruto, sobre abrazarlo de nuevo, se alejó dos pasos inmediatamente; logrando así que el rubio chocara con la puerta.

Suspiró aliviado cuando notó que su rubio ex alumno había sido nockeado y su novia, Hinata, lo atendía.

**-- ¡Hatake Kakashi! A nombre de la Villa de Konoha, quiero darte mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Debes saber que cuentan con toda mi disposición para ayudarlos. – **Exclamó la Rubia Ninja quien dirigía a la aldea de la Hoja.

Kakashi, ahora sí que no entendía nada. Su misión no había sido tan difícil, o tan importante, como para que todos estuvieran frente a él y… ¿felicitándolo?… ¿Por qué lo felicitaban?

**-- … ¿Gracias? – **Respondió el desconcertado peliplateado. Lo que menos quería era hacer enojar a la legendaria Sannin exigiéndole una explicación del por qué tanto alboroto.

**-- ¡¡Kakashi-senpai!!, ¡¡Ahora que terminó nuestra rivalidad; por el afecto de la flor más hermosa que Konoha ha dado!!… – **Comenzó a exclamar un muy triste y a la vez conmovido Lee, mientras unos extraños riachuelos caían de sus ojos, hacia sus mejillas.

_-- Aquí viene la segunda tanda del tipo de exclamaciones que Gai daría. – _Pensó el peliplateado, centro de atención de ésa noche… Un minuto. ¿Lee estaba diciendo que **al fin** se daba por vencido?… ¡¡Increíble!!… Sobretodo cuando recordaba el discurso que Rock Lee había dado cuando Sakura y él se habían hecho novios: "Mi hermosa flor de cerezo, ¡algún día te darás cuenta de que tu destino es a mi lado!… Kakashi-senpai, de hoy en adelante, usted y yo también somos rivales."

Y ni hablar del día de su boda: "¡Mi hermosa flor de cerezo!… ¡Te estaré esperando… por siempre!" Y después, el discípulo de Gai corrió hacia su mundo de tristes atardeceres mientras lloraba… Sí, Kakashi estaba extrañado… muy extrañado.

**-- ¡¡Quiero ofrecerle estrechar mi mano como prueba de que hoy…!! – **Seguían las lágrimas de Lee al mismo tiempo en que extendía su mano derecha hacia su "ex rival y ganador de la contienda". **-- ¡¡Hoy me hago a un lado y le dejo el camino libre para que haga feliz a mi hermosa flor de cerezo y a su futuro botón!! – **Terminó de declarar. Un hijo era suficiente motivo como para que él dejara de intentar conquistar el corazón de la pelirosa Kunoichi.

Kakashi, perdido como nunca en su vida, estrechó su mano con la de Lee. ¿Qué más daba si al fin podría librarse de ésas "misteriosas" flores y cartitas de amor dirigidas a su esposa en la puerta de su hogar?

**-- Gracias, Lee. – **Exclamó el portador del Sharingan… Aunque si lo pensaba, ¿qué es lo que había hecho que Lee dejara por fin de pelear? Tenía que ser un buen motivo, ¿cuál sería?

Gai, conmovido hasta las lágrimas por el discurso de su joven ex alumno, lo miró con admiración… Debió haber sido muy difícil aceptar su derrota. ¡Que hombre tan valiente había formado!

**-- Lee. –**

**-- Gai-sensei. –**

**-- ¡Lee! –**

**-- ¡Gai-sensei! –**

**-- ¡¡Lee!! –**

**-- ¡¡Gai-sensei!! –**

**-- ¡¡LEE!! –**

**-- ¡¡GAI-SENSEI!! –**

Y así, ambos Shinobi se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo en un intento por consolar la pena en sus corazones… ¿Cómo es que Hatake siempre les ganaba?

**-- Bueno, Kakashi… Felicidades. Nunca creí que a tu edad pudieras lograrlo. – **Dijo el último de los Uchiha, manteniendo su distancia. Él no iba a ser como el ahora semi-consciente Naruto y los otros.

El peliplateado Shinobi colocó su mano derecha en la nuca. ¿De qué estaban hablando todos?

**-- Sasuke, ¿podrías explicarme por qué diablos me están felicitando? – **Exigió amablemente el Ninja Copia. Tan amable como su ahora poca paciencia le permitía fingir.

**-- Hmp. – **Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dio media vuelta, él no tenía porqué anunciar **ésa **noticia.

**-- ¡¡Es tu turno, frente de marquesina!! – **Gritó Ino dejando por fin libre a la pelirosa que había mantenido inmóvil y amordazada detrás de un sillón… Una chica siempre se tiene que dar a esperar, sobretodo si iba a dar una noticia tan importante.

**-- ¿Sakura? – **Preguntó, sorprendido, Kakashi, al notar que su esposa salía detrás de un sillón con muestras evidentes de "tortura."

Rápidamente caminó hasta ella y mientras le ayudaba a desprenderse de todas esas cuerdas y ataduras, trató de no darle una mirada poco agradable a la mejor amiga de su mujer. ¿Es que todos estaban locos o qué?

**-- ¡¡'Kashi-kun!! – **Gritó la pelirosa quien después de ser liberada, se abalanzó hacia su esposo. ¡Demonios, Ino-puerca sí que estaba enferma!… Kakashi respondió a su abrazo, ¿por qué sus malestares se habían ido ahora que estaba a su lado? – **Kakashi, tele-transpórtanos a cualquier lugar. – **Solicitó la Médico Ninja susurrando. ¡No iba a confesarle la verdad en medio de todos esos desquiciados mentales!

El Ninja Copia, sin mucho chacra en su cuerpo, hizo una increíblemente rápida sucesión de sellos y los llevó al lugar en donde sus pocas fuerzas le permitieron… a la habitación del matrimonio, en la segunda planta.

**-- ¡Oww, se fueron! – **Se quejó Naruto quien había despertado unos cuantos segundos antes. Hinata lo sostenía sonrojada por la cintura, mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo. – **¡Ahora no sabremos quien gana, áttebayo! – **Agregó.

**-- Dobe, ¿no te das cuenta que siguen aquí? – **Cuestionó Uchiha haciendo un gesto con su rostro en el que señalaba la planta alta del hogar. Uzumaki, al igual que todos los demás en la habitación, sonrieron escalofriantemente y guardaron silencio.

Sakura recargó su frente contra el fuerte pecho masculino que tenía delante de ella. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del enmascarado y deseó, por un momento, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero al contemplar la posibilidad de triturarlo, desechó la idea inmediatamente.

**-- ¿Qué pasó allá abajo, Sakura-chan? – **Preguntó suavemente el Shinobi. Bajó su máscara y besó fugazmente los labios a su esposa. La había extrañado todos esos días y al fin estaban solos; no había nada mejor que eso.

Sakura se separó ligeramente de él y le brindó la sonrisa más dulce que le había dado en toda su vida juntos.

Estar con él, desde el principio de su relación como pareja, no había sido fácil; siempre había personas inmiscuyéndose y tratando de decirles cómo es que debían manejar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora, con dos años y medio de matrimonio, ella pensó que por fin había llegado el momento en el que todos se darían cuenta de que no era sólo atracción física lo que los conducía a ellos, sino, el sincero amor que se tenían.

**-- Kakashi, sé que todos allá abajo están dementes, pero también están felices por nosotros… – **Respondió la Médico Ninja con voz baja, interrumpiéndose a sí misma. Quería tomarse un breve momento en el que pudiera observar a su esposo antes de confesarle por qué las únicas personas que no los habían juzgado cuando dejaron de negar sus sentimientos y aceptaron mantener una relación formal, estaban ahí. Sonrió un poco más al ver la confusa expresión de su Shinobi. – **Ellos están aquí para festejar con nosotros… tres.**

**-- ¿Tres? – **Preguntó el confundido peliplateado. ¿A qué se refería ella? En ésa casa sólo vivían dos personas; Sakura, y él, ¿por qué mencionó tres…?

De repente, dándose una idea, abrió los ojos infinitamente sorprendido. Miró hacia a su esposa haciendo una muda pregunta. Sakura asintió.

**-- Sí, vamos a ser Padres, 'Kashi. – **Respondió la pelirosa Kunoichi sonriendo increíblemente feliz.

El cerebro del Ninja Genio comenzó a funcionar lenta… muy lentamente.

¿Eso quería decir que Sakura…?,¿Un bebé…?, ¿Padre…?, **¿ÉL?…** **¡¡POW!!**

Sakura miró la reacción de su esposo… eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero bueno, ¿qué más daba? En cuanto él saliera de ése estado estaba segura de que ahora sí vería el rostro feliz del Ninja Copia, y sino, ella misma se encargaría de sacarle una sonrisa… aunque fuera a golpes.

**-- ¡¡No puede ser, 'attebayo!!, ¡¿Escucharon eso?! – **Preguntó el Ninja más hiperactivo de Konoha mientras él y todos sus compañeros miraban hacia el techo de la habitación.

**-- Sí, Dobe, todos lo escuchamos. – **Respondió Sasuke, nada contento.

**-- Se los dije, Kakashi se desmayó. – **Confirmó la Quinta Hokage cruzando los brazos y cerrando sus ojos. ¡Al fin la suerte estaba de su lado!

**-- ¡Mi eterno rival ha caído rendido ante la emoción de saber que su legado perdurará con la llegada de su propio hijo!, ¡sangre de su sangre!, ¡que felicidad!… ¡¡Yosh!! – **Proclamó el Ninja más Verde de Konoha, causando la esperada reacción por parte de su ex discípulo.

**-- Gai-sensei. –**

**-- Lee. –**

**-- ¡Gai-sensei! –**

**-- ¡Lee! –**

**-- ¡¡Gai-sensei!! –**

**-- ¡¡Lee!! –**

**-- ¡¡GAI-SENSEI!! –**

**-- ¡¡LEE!! –**

**-- Bueno, ¿quién iba a decir que el sexy-anciano de frentezota se desmayaría por tan poco? – **Interrumpió Ino la conmovedora escena de atardeceres y olas de los Shinobi expertos en Taijutsu.

**-- Da igual, ¡¡a pagar!! – **Comentó la emocionada Sannin extendiendo sus manos. ¡Ja! Al fin había ganado una apuesta y todos estaban ahí para pagarle.

Ninguno de ellos había creído que el legendario Ninja Copia, maestro de más de mil Jutsu, Hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, portador de un Sharingan; pudiera desmayarse al saber que su esposa estaba esperando a su hijo.

**-- ¡¡No es justo, dattebayo!!, ¡¡Kakashi-sensei no puede ser tan débil!! –**

**-- Cállate y paga, Dobe. – **Sentenció el pelinegro Shinobi.

**-- ¡¡Sasuke-teeme!!, ¡¡No me digas qué hacer!! – **Rebatió el energético rubio.

Tsunade miró a los jóvenes Shinobi en la habitación. Ése día no lo iba a olvidar nunca, no cuando por fin había ganado una apuesta y su propia discípula estaba iniciando una nueva generación de Ninjas.

Ése niño… o niña… tenía que ser un prodigio; como su Padre, y con un excelente control de chacra; como su Madre.

Desde cualquier punto de vista, el próximo integrante de la familia Hatake sería increíblemente bueno.

La rubia Sannin sonrió. Ya sabía qué iba a hacer con el dinero que había ganado en ésa apuesta; compraría la primera ropa infantil a su futuro ahijado o ahijada, y no iba a aceptar un 'no' por respuesta. Después de todo, ella era la Hokage, tenía el suficiente poder como para que los Hatake aceptaran que ella fuera la Madrina del futuro Genio de Konoha… Y por segunda vez en el día, estaba segura que no se equivocaba en sus especulaciones.

Si había anticipado que Kakashi se iba a desmayar, ¿por qué fallaría al predecir que el próximo Hatake sería un Genio como Ninja?

_Y éste fue el segundo OneShot de Here in your arms. _

_El tercero tendrá que esperar un poco porque creo que seguiré muy ocupada :(… ¡¡QUIERO VACACIONES!! ¡¡AYUDA!!_

_Y aprovecho para decirle a Kenka: "¡Linda, tienes que escribir ésa historia que planeabas con la canción de Here in your arms! ****.****… No te preocupes por lo que yo he escrito, tú sabes que a veces hay ideas que son inspiradas en una misma fuente y si tú escribes algo inspirado en la misma canción, te aseguro que ahí estaremos todas tus fan's dispuestas a leerlo ;-)… Y de paso lo leeré mientras escuchó la canción ;-)"_

_Bueno, chicas, me despido por ahora, con una pregunta y una petición :P… ¿Saben si en la página hay alguna comunidad KakaSaku en español?, Sino, ¿Y si hacemos la primera?_


End file.
